meadrotfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Silopád Odvaha
Odvaha je jeden ze čtyř silopádů Jitra. Odvaha v minulosti K Svazování Svázání nadaného Nadaní, kteří prokážou nezlomnou odvahu v bezvýchodných situacích a vůli chránit jiné, kteří se tedy dotknou opravdové odvahy, získávají neuvěřitelné schopnosti popsané níže. Narozdíl od nenadaných si jsou své přísahy a následků vědomi. Svázání nenadaného Narozdíl od Šerosvětí může Jitro svázat do svých služeb i nenadané, ovšem dochází k tomu výjmečně a většinou za velmi tíživých podmínek, za kterých nenadaný de facto musí souhlasit. Jako názorný příklad svázání nenadaného slouží povídka Nialerské železo. Jako názorná studie nenadaného ve službách Odvahy pak slouží celý příběh Dalana z Lakrova, tedy dohromady pět povídek. Dalan projevuje neuvěřitelnou odvahu a schopnost překonávat překážky, i když nemá nijak nadpřirozené schopnosti. Jako nenadaný vyvolený patří mezi hrstku smrtelníků, kteří se kdy ocitli v takové pozici. Funkce a vlastnosti Odvaha je nejofenzivnější silopád Jitra. U nenadaných přidává podpůrnou moc, zatímco u nadaných propůjčuje poměrně širokou škálu schopností. Vlny vzdoru Svým svázaným propůjčuje schopnost přenášet fyzické útoky do magických rázových vln. V těle jako hlavní bod vysílání magie slouží většinou ruce, ale může se jednat o jiné části těla nebo dokonce tělo celé. V praxi to znamená, že začínající nadaný Odvahou je schopný prorazit pěstí kamennou zeď, později při větší kontrole svých schopností pak trhat ranami zem kolem sebe a způsobovat naprosto devastující škody. Pokud by nadaným došlo k porušení přísahy, je potrestán spravedlivými. Tento silopád, i když propůjčuje zdaleka největší moc, přímo vyžaduje zodpovědnost a zdrženlivost. Spojování Nadaný může spojovat téměř jakékoliv předměty, ale záleží zcela na úrovně jeho/jejích schopností. Při základní úrovni této schopnosti se jedná pouze o malé a důvěrně známé předměty v těsné blízkosti nadaného. Někteří nadaní Odvahy ale byli schopni udržet ze vzdálenosti až sta metrů pohromadě celé budovy. Předměty jsou propojovány koncentrovanou magií sytě oranžové barvy. Spojování je podle dosahu a velikosti využití extrémně náročné na energii, jedná se o jednu z vůbec nejvíce vysilujících odvětví magie. Co číní umění spojování tak zajímavým je šířka jeho využití. Může se jednat o vytvoření zbraní z kusů kovu nebo o vytvoření ochranné střechy z kamenů. Limitem je pouze vynalézavost a schopnost nadaného. Podpůrné vlastnosti Vedle toho mají ale také defenzivní schopnosti. Odolávají jak těm nejničivějším magickým útoků, tak i útokům fyzickým, které by normálně byli smrtelné. Urychlená léčba vážných i smrtelných zranění patří mezi nejsilnější defenzivní schopnsoti. Služebníci Odvahy Kastelán Odvahy Arauidin musel být v minulosti na Meadrotu přítomen, neboť je možné nalézl několik tajných míst se sochami této bytosti, přímo s popisem jeho jména. Taková místa jsou vyhledávána . Nic sice nenaznačuje, že se přímo podílel bojů během Velké války, ale úplně netečný on ani Podstata nejsou. Podstata Odvahy Podstatu Odvahy představuje Hlas Mnohých. Ten je jednou z "nejzvědavějších" Podstat působících na Meadrotu. Nebojí se mluvit k lidem, je původcem nejednoho mýtu z dob Ticha. Jak ukazují povídky o Dalanovi, Hlas si je vědom blížícího se zlomu i dlouho po Velké Válce. Sěby, zplozenci Sěby Odvahy jsou spravedliví, záhadné bytosti, které může vidět pouze jimi souzená osoba. Více zde. Nadaní Nadaní Odvahy jsou pro Jitro ve vojensko-magické konfrontaci těmi, kdo stojí v přední linii. Jsou to nezlomní lidé věřící v sílu lidského ducha. Odvaha jim předkládá mnoho překážek ve formě přísah, ale pouze aby z těch nejlepších byli učiněni nejobávanější, nejsilnější zbraně Jitra. Významní členové Odvahy *Kvatalun Urlun Odvaha v povídkách Nialerské železo I když to není v povídce explicitně vyřčeno, Dalan se slibem Hlasu mnohých zavazuje právě Odvaze. Ochránce Dalan Odvaha v románech Silopády Text Zajímavosti * Galerie Kategorie:Silopád Kategorie:Magie Kategorie:Jitro